Flechazo
by DaeikoSou
Summary: [Genderbend] El verde vivo de sus ojos se encontró con los dorados de ella y no hubo vuelta atrás.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece sino a Rejet.

 **Número de palabras:** 516.

 **Advertencias:** posible Ooc (Fuera de personaje), genberden (Fem!Karl), yuri (mujer x mujer), muy cursi, narración de dudosa calidad, entre otros.

 **Aclaraciones:** Esta viñeta participa en el reto #4 Yuri de la comunidad de DL en Discord.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

 **FLECHAZO**

* * *

Nunca esperó conocer a alguien más hermosa que la propia luna que por mucho tiempo pensó que sería la única que amaría. Cordelia nació y fue criada en un mundo que carecía de empatía, amor o sinceridad, no sabía de nada más que hacer trampas, pensar en ella misma y en lo que la beneficiaba.

Por eso sabía que debía casarse con alguien poderoso, sus planes siempre habían sido esos, sabía que no sería amada y que posiblemente terminaría cometiendo adulterio por lo aburrida que estaría, pero eso no la detendría, ella alcanzaría lo más alto, conquistaría al vampiro más poderoso del mundo de los demonios; y que mejor que el rey vampiro quien por fin daría la cara en aquella fiesta.

Sin embargo, no esperó que en verdad se tratara de una mujer. "El rey" vampiro tenía muchos poderes, entre ellos el cambiar de forma y ese día, había sacado a la luz su verdadera forma, el de una hermosa mujer, lo que conocieron por mucho tiempo como Karl Heinz siempre había sido Karla Heinz, reina de los vampiros.

Era la primera vez que Cordelia la veía, pero lo que sintió tras eso había sido indescriptible, aquellos ojos dorados que brillaban como la luna, su cabello largo y blanco tal y como su piel que resaltaba más por el rojo vivo de sus labios, ella era perfecta y a Cordelia no le importaba que fuese una mujer, la quería.

Entonces pudo sentir como su mirada se enganchaba con la de ella, el verde vivo de sus ojos se encontró con ese dorado y no hubo vuelta atrás. Karla poco a poco se acercó a ella, le tomó la mano y la besó, el corazón que jamás pensó que latiría ahora se encontraba fuera de control.

Las personas a su alrededor las miraban perplejos, a ellas no les importaba, sólo eran ellas y lo que decían sus miradas, había sido amor a primera vista. Las fantasías que contaban los humanos acerca de cupido habían sucedido aquella noche.

Y por primera vez, dos mujeres vampiras habían bailado en aquel salón. Nadie decía nada, no porque no tuvieran ganas, sino porque se trataba de la Reina vampiro, y si no querían morir, más les valía no decir nada. Karla podía hacer lo que quisiera, Cordelia lo entendió esa noche.

Lo que siempre quiso Karla había sido a ella, Cordelia no lo sabía, pero la reina vampiro la conoció mucho antes de que ella misma naciera, con sus poderes para controlar el tiempo, podía ver el futuro y cambiar lo que quisiera, y al verla, su flechazo había sido instantáneo. La quería y deseaba ser querida por ella, por como era en realidad, no el vampiro por el que siempre se escondió al cambiar de formas; Karla no podía controlar los sentimientos de las personas o lo que querían, pero ¿Quién no querría estar con la reina vampiro? Lo que no sabía era que Cordelia sentiría lo mismo que ella tras verla, el mismo flechazo, la misma sensación y en aquel baile harían saber al mundo que su amor era indestructible.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Y fin. Uff, jamás pensé que saldría algo tan cursi, ¿pero lo logré? Eso espero. Al menos mínimo no me salí del trope que me tocó xD la cual me pareció muy interesante viniendo de esta pareja, en fin, espero les haya gustado, nos leemos luego y gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece sino a Rejet.

 **Número de palabras:** 587.

 **Advertencias:** posible Ooc (Fuera de personaje), genberdend (Fem!Carla), yuri (mujer x mujer), muy cursi, intento de comedia, narración de dudosa calidad, entre otros.

 **Aclaraciones:** Esta viñeta participa en el reto #4 Yuri de la comunidad de DL en Discord.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO EXTRA**

 **FLECHAZO**

* * *

El día de San Valentín, ¿cómo podía existir algo tan soso en el mundo de los humanos? Más sin embargo, tenía su cierto atractivo; pues en ese momento Cordelia y su familia se encontraban de visita en el mismo y era 14 de febrero. La pelimorado había leído sobre ese día y lo que hacen los humanos para celebrarlo, entre ellas habían mencionado a un tal cupido, el cual enamoraba a personas al azar con sus flechas, le resultaba tonto, las personas sólo podían enamorarse a la fuerza por pociones mágicas, le comentó de eso a sus primos Shin y Carla, donde el primero se había echado a reír a carcajadas mientras que la otra sólo mencionó lo ilusos que podían ser los humanos, pero no menos creativos.

Sí, en definitiva los tres estaban de acuerdo en que algo como cupido no existía.

—Oh, ¿con qué alguien no cree en mí? Ya verán… —dijo un pequeñín en pañales con alas que se encontraba volando mientras sostenía un arco y flecha con un corazón en la punta.

—¡Mira esto Carla, que muñecos tan ridículos! —exclamó Cordelia, la misma se encontraba burlándose de cada cosa tierna o sosa que veía por las calles junto a su prima, puesto que Shin había desistido de salir junto a ellas ese día.

—Se nota que los humanos utilizaron este día como excusa para comercializar, muy listos —manifestó la albina quien poco se reía, aunque en realidad Cordelia no recordaba ni una vez en que ella mostrase sentimientos de diversión, más bien, siempre lucía seria.

—Deberías reírte más —se quejó Cordelia mientras colocaba uno de los peluches que tomó sobre el estante.

—Aquí estamos, pequeñas tórtolas, ahora verán lo que es sentir una de mis flechas del amor —habló cupido para luego tirar una de sus flechas hacia el trasero de Carla, quien enseguida sintió cierto dolor que la hizo sobresaltarse, pero enseguida al ver a Cordelia, sintió algo distinto.

—¿Te gustaría que riera más? —le preguntó a Cordelia, quien enseguida volteó sorprendida por su pregunta, por cuanto sabía que Carla era del tipo que ignoraba ese tipo de comentarios.

—Pues sí, sería más agradable —respondió para luego seguir observando los objetos que estaban a la venta— ¡Por Dios pero que camisas más estúpidas!

—¡Jajaja, es cierto!

Cordelia no pudo evitar voltearse asustada por lo que acababa de oír, Carla, su prima seria y aburrida, se estaba riendo.

—¿Pero qué mier…? —en ese momento, sintió cierto puntazo en su trasero y se sobresaltó, pero al observar a Carla ya no era con extrañeza, sino con más apego, mucho más que el de un familiar.

—Carla… ¿alguna vez te he dicho lo hermosa que eres? —le preguntó a su prima con ojos perdidos, totalmente enamorados.

—Tú eres más hermosa, no existe nadie que se equivalga a tu belleza —le comentó mientras se acercaba a Cordelia y la tomaba de las manos, aquello no lo había sentido jamás, no quería creerlo, ¿pero era el poder de San Valentín el que las había juntado?

—No me importa si esas tonterías de Cupido existen, o si mi familia lo prohíbe, quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida —dijo Cordelia a su prima mayor.

—Lo estaremos, no dejaré que nadie nos separe —las personas a su alrededor las miraban y se quedaban embelesados por tanta ternura en plena fecha de San Valentín, y obviamente los vendedores aprovecharon la oportunidad de querer venderles productos y accesorios de enamorados compartidos.

—¡Jajaja, tomen eso! Cupido has hecho un buen trabajo.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Ok, me había confundido, no me tocó Fem!Karl, sino Fem!Carla, pero eran dos aportaciones para éste reto (y una era pareja libre) así que de alguna manera todo salió bien? jajaja le di otra vuelta al trope que me tocó acerca del amor a primera vista y esto fue lo que salió, espero les haya gustado :3


End file.
